C'Mon Digimon! A Tale from the Digital World
by SnowMagnadramon
Summary: Kentarou hates animals, V-pets included...but his destiny calls him to take up the life of a tamer, and he along with 119 other digidestined will have to liberate the Digital World from its despotic but subtle ruler. -A story that will eventually involve characters from several manga and 1st season to Frontier.
1. 1-A New Digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Digimon or anything affiliated with it

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. It starts with my retelling of the oneshot manga from 1997 and focuses on Kentarou Kamon, but I may bring in other characters from the anime/other manga depending on whether or not the first few chapters get a good response. When I'm not writing essays I'll try to write this, but it'll take some time to get some ideas to get the story off and rolling.

"Hey, Kentarou! We're going to battle Digimon after soccer practice! Wanna see if you're any good against my Greymon?"

Kentarou looked up at the clear blue sky. The sun was burning down hot and bright. He winced at the idea of sitting in an air-conditioned room with the shades drawn, in the middle of a bunch of kids playing with fake animals. "Not really," he replied.

Another boy shouted from the goal, "He hates animals, Makoto." "Are you sure?" asked Makoto again. "I've got a spare dock. This guy died not too long ago, so you can raise him from an egg if you want."

When Kentarou heard that, a smug look appeared on his face. "So now that it's dead, you really couldn't care less about it, huh?"

Makoto observed him with sudden bewilderment. "I raised this monster, cared for it, cherished it, and then it died. That's just the way things are." After a moment he added, "And when you can't accept that, you become…detached."

Kentarou glared at Makoto for a moment, and then stalked off the field. "Hey! Get back here!" the coach screamed. "You can't just quit on the first day of practice! We haven't even started yet!"

"Looks like Makoto can be the team captain this year." "He's a lot better than Kentarou, at least. He acts like a sociable person."

"But why doesn't Kentarou like animals?" asked Makoto. "No one really knows," said one of the boys. "But what I heard is that he got bit by a dog before, and underneath that arm supporter on his left arm he has the scar to prove it."

"Still," said another boy, "that's a lame excuse not to play Digimon. It's not like they're gonna come outta the screen and attack you! Now quit the chitchat and let's get ready for that scrimmage next week. "

Makoto walked home alone after practice was over_. I wonder…Kentarou must have a better reason for not wanting to have a Digimon than that…_ He turned a corner and saw a familiar figure walking at the end of the street. He stepped silently along, but Kentarou insisted promptly, "Leave me alone, Makoto. I can hear your stupid v-pet from here."

Makoto turned red. _I guess I'm so used to it I don't even notice the sound_. Makoto reached for his dock that was hooked to his belt loop. He listened for the noise, but it was faint. _Maybe it needs new batteries… wait a minute!_ "Hey, I toggled the sound off! That's not my Digimon!"

He watched as Kentarou ran to the alley on the left. "It's coming from in here." Makoto followed him, and the sound seemed to originate from a dumpster. "Well, it just goes to show how much people really care about artificial life," mumbled Kentarou.

Kentarou climbed onto the dumpster and found the dock inside of a discarded jewelry box. "Here." He tossed it to Makoto. "Take better care of it than this chump did." He jumped off and started to walk away when Makoto stopped him.

"I can't take care of this." He tossed it back at Kentarou, who nearly dropped it. "No way." The look on his face revealed his scorn. "I believe this Digimon was sent to you by God, Kentarou, to help get rid of your hatred or fear or whatever problem it is you have with animals." This sent Kentarou into a rage, and he began to chase Makoto, yelling for him to take the Digimon back.

They ran through the streets, jumping over fences and crossing rush-hour traffic in a blur. Makoto dashed up a set of stairs that led to an arcade. "Maybe if you hadn't skipped practice you'd be in better shape!" he yelled from the top as Kentarou wheezed below. "You're not gonna get away with this, you little rat!" He sprinted up three stairs at a time, and Makoto madly burst through the door.

"Hey! Did a scrawny runt with glasses come in here just now?" The arcade owner looked at him from behind the counter through squinted eyes. "Are you that Jousaki kid?" Kentarou squinted back and asked "Who are you talking about?" The owner said, "Jousaki, you know, the head of Jousaki Electronics, has a son who bullies other kids around with this digimen game."

"I'm not bullying anyone, I'm just trying to give this Digimon back to my- uh, an acquaintance of mine." The man nodded and went back to reading his magazine. "Thanks for answering my question…" He searched carefully, lurking among the machines and fixated children, trying to stay in the shadows so Makoto wouldn't see him.

Then he saw something at the back. It stole his attention, and he ran over to it. At first it appeared to be a miniature arena, but there were no goals or anything of the sort. A disk drive was the main feature, because on it were the words "_Digital Monster 3-D_". He popped open the drive and saw there was a rectangular indent. He began to set the dock in the drive when someone startled him.

"So, you've found it." Makoto stepped up to his side and said, "My brother made this at the University. Try it out."

Kentarou was not only curious to find out what would happen, but felt like someone was encouraging him to do it from somewhere far away. He placed the dock firmly into the drive. Once it closed, a hologram began to appear in the ring, taking shape as he watched in amazement, and Makoto looked on with his arms folded across his chest.

When it finally finished loading, and at the end almost as a finale lit the room up like a lightning bolt, both boys were speechless. Kentarou looked at it, accepting it as his own. It was like a chibified dinosaur with swirled antennae sticking out of its head.

"This…is it real?" asked Kentarou. Makoto looked at it with skepticism and shock. "It can't be…I've never seen anything like this! It's a new Digimon!"


	2. 2-Ten Days

For the first few days, Kentarou openly expressed his feelings about having his own Digimon. He was proud to have a Digimon no one had ever seen before. He had to hide it from his parents and get out the potty trainer from his attic, and started going for thirds and fourths at the dinner table.

But after a few days, it wouldn't evolve to Champion stage like Makoto said it should. _Maybe I'm doing something wrong...I'll see if Makoto has any bright ideas._

He went down to the park during lunch, where boys and girls with Digimon got some battles in before returning to class. "Hey, anyone seen Makoto around?" A boy stepped out from a group engaged in watching a battle. "He was challenged…" The boy looked down at his shoes.

"Well? Where is he? I need to talk to him." The boy pointed to a large truck towing a trailer that had the "Jousaki" logo printed on its side. It was parked on the other side of the park, and judging by what he'd heard about the Jousaki kid, this couldn't be good.

"I'm coming, Makoto!" Being a rich snob wasn't enough for a kid like Shinichiro Jousaki; he had to torment other kids who weren't as fortunate as him. Recently his name had been mentioned in rumors among Digimon battlers, and he was becoming notorious for his skills. But there was a catch to battling him, and Kentarou didn't know what it was yet.

"Wait, don't! I'll give you anything else! Just not that!" Makoto's voice was breaking, and a nauseous sensation rose up in Kentarou's stomach. He yanked the doors open to expose a single room that was empty except for a small battle arena. Makoto's Greymon was there with a hole in its abdomen, and on the other side a demonic Digimon with leopard spots stood with its mouth gaping and sharp teeth gleaming.

The owner of this Digimon was a boy with a muscular bodyguard at his side. He grinned wickedly at everything before him. "A spectator! And just in time for my grand finis."

Kentarou watched as Makoto's v-pet corroded into nothing. "Hard Armor III..." Tears began to drop to the floor, and Makoto's whole body shook.

"What the hell are you doing, Jousaki?" Kentarou could barely contain himself; his heart sounded like a subwoofer.

"Welcome to my home, the 3-D Colosseum. I'm just getting ready for the last part of the death battle with my friend, Makoto Abe." He kept the smile on his face. "Unfortunately he lost, so I'll be taking his dock now."

The bodyguard quickly grabbed Makoto by his wrist and twisted it, wrenching the dock from his grasp. "You bastard, give it back!" The boy beat on the guard with his fists, but the guard slapped him down and sent him headfirst into the battle arena.

"You won! So give it back and leave Makoto ALONE!" Kentarou rushed at the guard and landed a punch on the side of his face, and out of shock he dropped the dock. Kentarou reached for it, and the next thing he knew he was on the floor with Makoto and some other kids who'd heard the commotion. Shinichiro held the v-pet in his hand. "I won, yes. So that means I get to destroy this dock."

"No! That was the third Greymon I've raised on that! Please, I won't be able to raise another life from that dock if you do this!" Shinichiro laughed, but it seemed unnatural. "Watch carefully, now." He dropped it to the floor, and the guard held Kentarou back when he got up to get it. "Quit it!" he snapped. "I'm not gonna let you get away with this! That thing's important to him!"

"I know. I've researched you, Makoto Abe. You've never been allowed to have real pets, so you collected all versions of the Digimon v-pet and treated them like they were real. You fed them on time, never made any care mistakes, even kept a record of their progress. So this is what you write on the last page of Hard Armor's record." The grin went from ear to ear as Shinichiro lifted his leg up and brought his heel down hard on the dock. The plastic cracked and the screen shattered, the batteries rolled away, the circuits fell apart, and liquid crystal spilled onto the floor. "DEATH!"

"He raised that like it was his own real pet! How can you do that to somebody and feel good about it!?" Kentarou was red, and the blood pumped madly through his veins. "Only powerful monsters deserve to live. 'When you lose, only DEATH awaits!' Isn't that an exciting rule? It's fitting for a game like this."

Kentarou stood up and said, "No. You're wrong! Your rules are wrong!" That grin made him want to rip Shinichiro's mouth right off his face. "Then what's right? If power doesn't matter, then what does? Friendship? Love? Prove it to me in a death battle."

"Don't do it, I don't want your Digimon to die because I lost." "No, Makoto. This guy needs a lesson in what it means to be human. I accept on one condition: I need time to raise my Digimon."

Shinichiro laughed and said, "Fine. I'll give you ten days. At three o'clock on the tenth day, meet me in the park after school. We'll see who's telling the truth then."

The kids left the trailer, the doors shut, and it drove off.

"It's my fault. If I wasn't so good at Digimon, he would've never known Hard Armor III was the strongest in the city." Kentarou tried to comfort him. "It's not your fault. You lost, sure. Everyone does sometimes. But that jerk destroyed Hard Armor. That's why I'm gonna beat him in ten days."

Makoto scowled. "You don't even know. His Digimon is Deathmon. It absorbs the data of monsters it defeats, and then uses that data in battle. It can be several Digimon at once."

"That doesn't matter. I'm telling you, he was wrong." Makoto snivelled. "I'm sure that's what you'll be saying...once you know what it's like...to lose something you took care of with all your heart and soul."

Kentarou turned away. "I do know."


End file.
